Frankie in Wonderland
by J.J Way xxx
Summary: All Frankie wants to do is get ready for Zacky's party, but it doesn't go to plan once he sees his friend running through the bushes dressed as a rabbit. Frerard, Fracky, Rydon, Petrick.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've been wanted to write another Frerard for ages, and now I can be bothered to, so I have. Also Fracky is awesome so there is a bit of that :D

* * *

Frank tries his hardest to stay awake during his maths class, but after his late night having a movie marathon with his best friend Ryan Ross, this task was harder than it sounded. Added with the fact his teacher had the dullest voice ever made it impossible. To occupy his mind, Frank looks around at the other teens in the room. Ryan was sitting next to him doodling in his book, as usual lost in his own mind. Glancing at the page Frank sees only hearts scattering the once white surface. Nearly everyone knows who those hearts are for.

At the front of the class room sits Billie Joe Armstrong, he's prefect in every way. Everyone's friends with Billie, he just has a way with people. He's charming, friendly, sociable, enjoyable, cool, bold. 'And normal height,' Frank adds in his head, slightly bitter. It's not exactly fun being the shortest guy in his year.

Frank's head then turns to the table next to his, where sits two more of his friends Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump. To put things in short terms, they're a couple. The best one Frank knows…not that he knows a lot anyway. The last of his friends, Spencer Smith, should be sitting in front of them, but unfortunately he's not here today, skiving most likely.

Before Frank's eyes can take in anything else, the end of school bell goes. The whole room moves into action as everyone pushes their chairs back, grabs their bags and rushes out the door; all the meanwhile the maths teacher explains that, 'the bell doesn't dismiss you, the teacher does,' but nobody pays attention. As Frank passes him, he can't help but feel slightly sorry, it can't be easy. Not letting the feel dwell, Frank speeds up his pace to keep up with his friends. Being the smallest also means having the shortest legs.

Frank doesn't really pay attention as his friends talk about what their doing for the weekend, he prefers to watch the drama unfolding around him, it's a habit he just can't get out of. To his left Katie is having Dylan's tongue shoved down her throat meaning their going out again; and then to his right he sees Amanda staring hatefully at the sight with all her friends muttering how Katie is a slut. Johnson groans loudly about the newly found detention slip in his locker, while Connar and Matt lock eyes from across the hall, maybe they'll get into a fight and perhaps be joining Johnson in detention later on. Coming up now is a group of four boys, one with a fro, another with glasses, next to him one with black shoulder length hair and lastly one that Frank has come to know very well, although never even speaking with him. Ryan lovingly sighs next to him.

Once reaching their destination at Pete's locker, Ryan mutters, "isn't Brendon just amazing." Frank looks over at the group they'd just passed, and watches as Brendon laughs throwing his head back and clapping his hands, while the others only giggle lightly.

Frank turns back, putting on a smile to please Ryan's own proud expression, "yep, he's a keeper." His best friend nods in agreement, while behind him Patrick rolls his eyes playfully.

"You should just ask him out already," Patrick states coming up besides him.

"Yeah, it has been ages," Pete adds closing his locker.

"I mean what have you got to lose?" Patrick questions as Pete comes to stand on the other side of Ryan.

"My dignity…?" Ryan answers before Pete interjects.

"Nothing,"

"At all." And this is what happens all the time. Frank shakes his head, 'there's no need for it,' the whole going back and forth with conversation like that.

"What if he starts going out with someone before you can say something?"

"You will be heart broken."

"And you'll regret not saying anything."

"Every second."

"Of every minute."

"Of every hour."

"Of every day."

"Okay! I think he gets it," Frank interrupts before they say anything stupid, or before he starts getting a head ache. The duo just shrugs and goes to stand next to each other instead.

"Hey Frankie," a familiar voice greets next to him, and he looks up to see the face of his own crush, Zacky Baker. Frank smile shyly up at him, while brushing his bang from his face, only for it to fall down again. It wasn't a secret how Frank felt about Zacky, even the crush himself knew. Behind him, like always, were his own friends Matt, Brian, Jimmy and Johnny, but Frank never really paid any attention to them when Zacky was around. "You coming to the party tonight?" He grinned down at our smaller character.

"Wha-what party?" Frank stuttered, before mentally slapping himself in the face for sounding so stupid.

"At my house, you should come," Zacky paused before looking over at Frank's forgotten about friends, "you can too." He gave one last smile to Frank before carrying on his way.

"Well, that's our night planned then," Pete announced cheerfully while Frank continued to stare longingly after the pierced guy of his dreams.

Walking out of the school gates, Frank passes a smoking Andy Biersack, he doesn't think he's ever seen the guy outside of the school building while he's not smoking. Andy was nearly the exact opposite of Billie, he was secluded and anti-social, but he was very confident in himself. Frank guessed he had to be to wear that much eyeliner and red lipstick, which was probably what put people off Andy because Frank had to admit the guy was pretty cool. He once had to work with him in science and learnt all about his liking for Batman and plans for world domination with his band Black Veil Brides. Frank could live with that; probably get Justin Bieber out the picture. He hated that guy more than he hated having to wake up at six every Sunday morning to go to church with his mom.

His mind then wondered to the party tonight, one in which Zacky had personally invited him to. This could mean so many thing, or so little things at the same time. Zacky could actually like Frank too, and tonight maybe they'd hit it off and by the morning Frank could have the pleasure of calling him his boyfriend. Although maybe it means nothing at all and Zacky was just being kind.

Frank was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he was sworn he saw Spencer running up ahead into the bushes. Deciding to see what was going on, Frank ran up to the said bushes. Stopping in front of them, he stared ahead as he watched his friend running through the trees wearing a waist coat and…bunny ears and tail? Surely that wasn't really Spencer, right? But then the question was answered as Spencer looked over his shoulder directly at Frank. "He's seriously fucking crazy," Frank muttered to himself before looking around and following his friend through the bush and into the small forest. "Spencer! Is this what you've been doing all day?" He shouted out to him, but the only response he got was,"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" Then he processed to pull a watch out of his waistcoat coat pocket. All Frank could comprehend of this was, 'where the bloody hell has Spencer gotten a pocket watch from?'

Frank carried on following Spencer this way and that, shouting his name but still getting nothing more than 'I'm late' until they came to a large hole at the bottom of an old chestnut tree. While he watched in awe, Spencer went head first down it. This was when Frank decided he had had enough. There was no way he was going to follow his friend into a dark and small space. But he found his legs moving towards it slowly anyway. Kneeling down next to it, he peer inside, and saw nothing but black as dark as the night sky. "Spence!" He called into the hole. "This isn't funny!" But he got no response, and this seriously worried Frank. What if he was stuck down there? What if he'd broken something? What if he…was dead?

As Frank was about to mourn for the loss of one of his close friends, an invisible force gave him a quick shove causing him to scream as he tumbled down the rabbit hole.


	2. Chapter 2

I am continuing to post this story on my DeviantART and there only.

I'm sorry, but I just don't like the feel of anymore, and much prefer it over at DevaintART


End file.
